Not Another High School Fiction
by Miyabi-Maru
Summary: Tuesdays. They were almost as bad as Mondays. You’d already gotten through one day of hell, but on Tuesday, you realize that you have another four days to go. [SasuNaru] Typical high school story, thanks.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or anything related, I'm just borrow characters. Naruto is Kishimoto's. Thanks. :'D

**Pairings:** Mainly SasuNaru. I'll probably end up throwing in more. Are there any certain pairings that you, the viewer, wishes to see?

**Rating: **M/NC-17 for things that are to happen in later chapters.

**Summary: **Tuesdays. They were almost as bad as Mondays. You'd already gotten through one day of hell, but on Tuesday, you realize that you have another four days to go. SasuNaru Typical high school fiction, thanks.

**A/N:** I wrote this at the begining of the last school year, and I just found it stuffed away in one of my notebooks. I revised it a little, changed things around, and here it is now. I know there are a ton of high school fics out there, but they're a personal favorite. Enjoy? (PS - The line breakers are not working for me right no, so just deal with the insane amount of empty space for breaks. ;)

_Chapter One_;

The childhood, and rather child_ish_, rivalry ended when the dark haired boy moved away from a certain blonde, seemingly 'forever.' After the parents of the dark haired boy had been killed, he and his brother moved out of state to continue their lives, the youngest still being in his third grade year. The day they left their home town, Itachi (the elder Uchiha) was sworn to secrecy by his younger brother. Sasuke (being the younger), had cried. Not for his parents, not for the home he was leaving, but for the young blonde boy. His rival and his best friend. 

Tuesdays. They were almost as bad as Mondays. You'd already gotten through one day of hell, but on Tuesday, you realize that you have another four days to go. Sasuke sat, ready, in his homeroom while other students mingled in the hall before the bell. They chose to wait, lingering near the classroom, milking the minutes before admitting defeat to the pending class. There was a buzz among the juniors; talk of a new science teacher to replace the one who had left earlier in the year. Sasuke listened closely (only this once) to the words drifting in from the hall. If it was true, he would be meeting this new teacher in about three periods, directly before lunch.

There was a rush of wind as students began to filter quickly into the classroom, all making sure to be a step into the class before the shrill sound of the bell. Tsunade eyed her students warily, knowing they'd all make it, but almost hoping one little straggler wouldn't. She hadn't written her fair share of detention notes just yet this year. To her slight disappointment, the classroom was full by the time the bell sounded. With a well hidden sigh, Tsunade stood and confronted the class. English and literature was her passion; children were not. Regardless, she tried to be a good teacher. After all, she needed the money, meaning she needed the job.

"All right, class," she paused, clasping her hands as she looked over her students with a smile everyone knew was fake. "We'll continue from yesterday. We left off discussing some chapter of John Steinbeck's The Grapes of Wrath. Does someone want to remind me of which?"

A hand shot up into the air. Tsunade's gaze slowly slid down the arm, her eyes landing on it's host. Green eyes and light pink hair tied back with a green ribbon (meant to match the eyes) stared back at her. "Sakura?"

"We were discussing chapter three and its symbolism." Tsunade sneered down at the know-it-all child. Of course, the look was misinterpreted and the pink-haired girl beamed up at her teacher.

"All right then, we shall commence then with our discussion of--" Tsunade was cut off by the sound of the heavy oak door sliding on it's hinges. The whole class, including the eyes of its teacher, turned to see a rather helpless looking blonde boy still staring up at the numbers printed above the door. Too bad a certain Uchiha sat in the back.

"Can I _help _you?" The teacher questioned, hand resting on her hip. She hated to be interrupted. The blonde boy shifted his gaze quickly, sputtering out a few sounds before clamping his mouth shut. He looked back to the numbers, and once again to the blonde teacher.

"Oh… S204?" He raised his right hand, presenting a sheet of paper, and just incase people didn't get the message, he pointed to it as well. Everyone was silent for a moment. The only movement that seemed to come from the class was the raising of Tsunade's well-groomed eyebrow.

"Is that what is says above the door?" The blonde boy hesitated a moment, wondering if this was one of those questions that was supposed to be answered or not. "Well?" The tone was that of impatience. As the blonde boy's brain jerked to life, he looked above the door _one more time_, just to be sure.

"Er, yes." The boy nodded numbly, lowering the paper he had been holding.

"Then you've come to the right place." As if _something _had been lifted from the class, everyone seemed to come alive again. People shifted in their desks and Tsunade made her way to her large desk. "What's your name, kid?" She raised her eyes once again to the boy, who was still standing _outside _of the door. "Oi, _brat_!" She raised her voice this time, glaring. Several snickers lifted from among the students, but they were all quickly silence by one look from the annoyed teacher.

Slowly, the blonde boy took a few steps beyond the doorframe, his voice following. "Uzumaki Naruto."

A choking sound erupted from near the back of the room, and immediately all eyes swooped in that direction. Uchiha Sasuke was leaned over his desk, seemingly recovering from probably the most human thing he had ever done. He was not worried about the stares he was receiving. What he _was _worried about was the fact that this obviously new student had just addressed himself as 'Uzumaki Naruto.' Was he daydreaming again? That was the only time he could think of that his hometown would come back to haunt him.

Tsunade cleared her throat. "Well, Naruto…" Her eyes traveled from him to Sasuke, lingered there a moment, and then fell to the book in front of her. "We need to find you a seat."

There was that name again. Sasuke studied the rather lanky figure stationed at the front of the classroom. Blonde hair: check. Large blue eyes: check. He was fitting the description so far… Three whisker-like scars on each cheek: check. There was the dead giveaway. Here, standing right now before him, was Sasuke's childhood rival and only friend. Shocked, and a little taken aback, he squinted to study the boy further, only to find a hand blocking his vision. Tsunade obviously noticed the hand, too.

"_Yes_, Sakura?" She sounded exasperated, but that either didn't phase the pink-haired girl, or she simply didn't pick up on it.

"There is an empty seat beside Sasuke-kun, ma'am." Sasuke shivered. He had accidentally let it leak that he was Japanese, and since then his 'fan club,' as people called it, researched and began using the title with his name. He, personally, thought it was silly. Maybe his nationality was Japanese, but he hadn't grown up with the language or customs at all. Sakura turned in her seat and smiled at the Uchiha. He stared at the whiteboard.

"Sasuke? _Uchiha _Sasuke?" Naruto blurted out, scanning the classroom for anyone even remotely familiar. Almost instantly the dark haired boy was spotted. "No _way_, man! I haven't seen you since third grade!" All Sasuke could do was blink. Naruto had been…one of a kind, and Sasuke had never met anyone else who could even come close to replacing him. So, in turn, he had left the space empty and stayed as he wanted to: alone.

"Well then. Since the two of you seem to already know each other, Naruto, go sit in the empty desk by Mr. Uchiha." Tsunade waved Naruto over to his seat, and as soon as the boy started moving in that direction, the class exploded in chatter. No one really knew much about the Uchiha, let alone anything from his past, and here was someone who was _actually _there. A key witness.

Tsunade allowed only a moment of chaos while Naruto settled in. Naruto's bag was dumped by the seat and his body thrown into the chair so that he could face his dark haired boy. A gentle, tame smile slowly stretched across Naruto's lips; a rare sight in some eyes. "I thought I'd never see you again."

Maybe Sasuke didn't know what to say, or maybe he was just scared (isn't that what all bullies are?), but the response that he gave Naruto was not what _anyone _had been expecting. "Hn, yeah." His dark eyes quickly jerked away from the blonde, and he stared with a neutral face to the front of the room. Naruto's face fell. To everyone else, it seemed to be a typical but harsh response given the situation. To Naruto, though it had been years, it seemed all too familiar.

"You're just as much of a jackass now as you were when we were eight!" Naruto cried, arms flailing in frustration. As a side note, Sasuke did seem to remember Naruto always talked with his hands. The classroom quickly quieted, watching for what came next. Tsunade, however, intervened.

"Language." She said in a rather sing-song voice. Maybe it was sadistic, but this heartfelt reunion was just what she needed to brighten up her day. "Now, if you're finished catching up," she paused, looking them both over. Naruto had calmed, but he was seething, and Sasuke… "Let's get back to business."

That was it. That was the grand reopening of their friendship. Of course, it looked to the outside world it seemed as if their reunion was doomed. However, those on the outside world obviously had no knowledge of their friendship before. It had actually begun a lot like this interaction, minus the language.

**A/N: **There you have chapter one. Again, I apologize for the line breakers not working, and me just having to use empty space. I hope that it was not too confusing. Hopefully in the future I can fix this. So! Thoughts, anyone? Also, like I had mentioned earlier, I want to know what other pairings you the viewer would like to see. Just submit a review with a suggestion or request, and I'll see what I can do. Also, I am currently working on a few oneshots to put up here. The ratings vary. And, I have an idea for another piece of fiction that I intend to put up here...once I actually write the begining. I have middle parts galore, but no begining. Be on the lookout for that, it's my new baby. :3 I'm going to stop rambling now. See you next chapter.


End file.
